


Treat

by Enmity (kasady_no)



Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Enmity
Summary: Heath tries to make something special for his boyfriends Holt and Jackson but it ends up a disaster.Good thing they don’t seem to mind.
Relationships: Heath Burns/Holt Hyde, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Jackson Jekyll/Heath Burns
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> •just wholesome boyfriend tingz•

"Yo Heath where y- by the gods." Holt stopped, staring at the disaster that was the school's small Home Ick kitchen. 

The source of said disaster was standing at the center, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Uh. What's up bro," Heath offered, licking his lips. 

Holt glanced around the kitchen, at the mess on the floor, the fact that there was something that had burned in a pan on the stove- what it was, Holt couldn't make out- before looking back at Heath. 

He was wearing one of Jackson's nerdy tshirts he'd stollen the last time he stayed at their house.

If this had happened somewhere else, Holt might have been furious. With Heath having made this mess at school though, he could only sigh, the sound ending in a chuckle as he walked towards him. He took the spatula Heath was holding.

"I just wanted to make you guys something," Heath admitted, glancing away.

"...What were you trying to make?"

"Blood pudding." Holt glanced at the stove, before he burst out laughing.

"That's blood pudding? The vampires would have you scorned, Babe." He leaned in, kissed Heath's forehead. "Go get your ass in the car, schools over. Jackson'll make something to eat."

Heath sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing over it with Holt. 

He glanced up, moved to kiss him- and feeling exhausted from the little adventure he'd had in the kitchen while Holt was looking for him, didn't bother to rise on his toes to reach Holt's mouth and settled for pressing his lips softly to his neck.

Holt laughed, as Heath pulled away, turning as Heath brushed past him, heading out the classroom door and to the parking lot.

"You're so tiny," Holt mused, once again taking in how small Heath seemed, in their tshirt. 

Heath paused, turning and sticking his tongue out at Holt. The taller boy grinned, tossing the spatula onto the counter and hurrying across the room. Heath gave a startled sound as he was scooped up and tossed over Holt's shoulder, suddenly being carried towards the front of the school, and down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Heath asked, as Holt gave his pale yellow thighs a squeeze.

"How's bout you be my treat," he purred, "Think you'd taste good Babe?"

"Ass," Heath remarked, smacking his back, and Holt grinned.

"Ah, but I'm your ass," he pointed out, before he tossed Heath into the backseat of his car. The smaller teen laughed, flames flicking at the tips of his hair, grinning as Holt crawled over him, brushing his nose along Heath's flames.

Yeah, he was. And Heath wouldn't change it.


End file.
